


百丽宫

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.10.18 2gether live on stage中 win说bright去过他的家
Kudos: 10





	百丽宫

对于布莱特有没有去过林赢家这件事，是一个公开的秘密，公开是对于身边的几个亲密朋友，秘密是对于粉丝。  
毕竟怎么说，两人交往的事，越少人知道就越安全。然而宣传初期去林赢家这件事被当做噱头炒了又炒，真正去到他家的时候，反而两人低调的好像这件事从未发生过。  
如果不是这次见面会不小心抖了出来，这个秘密布莱特自信的觉得他可以带进棺材板里。  
“什么没见过！那天你才去了我家啊！”耳边全是粉丝要撕破喉咙的尖叫，林赢有点急切的大喊，而眼里的紧张和不安只有布莱特能看到，而他自己心里其实也慌得不行，他甚至不敢看林赢的眼睛。  
他手忙脚乱的想要做出解释，没想到这样隐秘的事情会突然被已这样一种形式曝露在大众面前，布莱特少有的失语了。在一片闹哄哄的声音脑子飞快的转动想着措辞，天知道他的腿已经抖得不成样子。  
其实这事拿出来说也没什么，去过自己男朋友的家里这事再正常不过，可是布莱特甚至已经记不清那天到底在林赢的豪宅里做了些什么，脑子里能想到的只有那天晚上被自己压在身下的林赢，大气不敢喘一声的诱人模样。

那天本就是个普通的家庭日，林赢说自己的父母邀请他们一家去家里吃个便饭，所以一家人赶了个大早出发去了林赢在郊区的家。午饭的饭菜可口，两家人也聊的其乐融融，布莱特自然是坐在林赢旁边，还没完全向家人坦白的两人规规矩矩的吃饭，布莱特好几次将想要放进林赢盘子里的菜自己吞了下去。下午的时候大家有各自的活动，布莱特就和Mick在房间里打电动，林赢不想玩趴在床上看他们，将下巴枕在布莱特的肩上，看他认真的和游戏手柄较劲儿，就差一点率先冲过终点线的时候，调皮的在布莱特耳边吹气，那人不出意外果然手抖翻车了。  
Mick赢了游戏高兴的和林赢击掌，布莱特无奈的笑笑，林赢凑过来问他“生气啦？”  
“没有。”抓住他可爱灵巧的鼻尖威胁“等周一回家，你死定了。”林赢撇嘴不屑，抢过手柄和Mick又开了一局。  
天微微擦黑的时候，外面下起了瓢泼大雨，这让没有开车的布莱特一家人犯了难，想要叫Garb回家，但是地方太偏，天气恶劣，来的车少之又少。  
“不如今天就在这儿住吧。”林爸爸作为一家之主提议。  
再三劝说过后，布莱特的妈妈终于答应了住下来，晚饭过后的房间分配反而成了一天的高光时刻，妈妈和舅舅自然要分开睡的，可是客房只有两间，三个人怎么分都不合适。  
“哥可以和我睡啊。”林赢说的理所应当，其他人表示赞同只有Mick一脸坏笑的看他，遭到了林赢的眼神恐吓。  
洗好澡出来的林赢就看到布莱特穿着自己的睡衣盘腿坐在床上，自然而然的坐进他双腿圈成的环里享受着布莱特的独家干发服务，只要一起过夜，布莱特就一定会为他擦头发，一开始还只是布莱特的个人癖好，久而久之慢慢发展成了两人间不成文的默契，布莱特的手指隔着毛巾在他的发间揉搓，力道适中，林赢闭着眼靠在他怀里享受。  
对于今晚的共处一室，两人的情绪都异常激动，这不同以往的过夜，因为是林赢一直生活的房间，布莱特觉得他又走近了他的私人领域一点，林赢则觉得他和布莱特的关系变得更亲密了一些。  
暧昧的气氛在毛绒布料和飘逸的发丝之间慢慢铺开，手还在林赢头上动作着，吻同时也落在了他的后颈，林赢吓得身子打了个激灵。  
“你别乱来！”林赢拍了一掌布莱特的大腿。  
嘶…有点疼。布莱特也不理他，继续在那修长的脖颈之间攻城略地。  
“诶呀，今天不行。”林赢扭着身子躲避，水蛇一般的灵活扭动的身躯将布莱特心底最压抑的兽欲也勾了出来，一手按住了他的腰，决定不再给他反击之力。  
林赢颈后的发修剪的整齐干净，上面还残留着新鲜的洗发液的草本香味儿，他鲜少在情事中照顾到这块肌肤，发丝摩擦在脸上的感觉，亦如他对这个房间的异样新奇与憧憬，布莱特越吻越起劲儿，啃咬之间也失了力道，林赢吃痛的缩了脖子。  
“对不起对不起。”布莱特搂着人道歉，将手里的毛巾扔在了地上，裹着林赢的耳垂，唾液粘满了那一块小肉，布莱特含含糊糊的问他“锁门了吗？”  
“嗯…”林赢的声音听不出是回答还是呻吟，心里抗拒但身体又不自觉的贴近，胳膊已经反手搂在了布莱特的脖子上，说他不愿意任谁都不会相信吧。

布莱特原本环着林赢腰的手也从衣摆里探入，顺着腹部一点点向上，干燥的手掌和同样干燥的肌肤相互碰撞，摩擦出激情的火花点燃了林赢的皮肤，手指浅浅的带过挺立的乳尖时脖子上的手臂加重了力道，布莱特看着林赢的耳郭也跟着一点点胀红，可爱的紧，一口咬了下去，牙齿在软骨上撕咬的疼痛反而惹得他更为兴奋，身体弓起的弧度让他的肌肤更贴近布莱特的手掌，嘴里小声的哼唧一声不落的全传进了布莱特的耳中。  
身上肆虐的手将胸前的两点玩乐于股掌之间，又揉又捏的将它把玩至完全挺立，时而拉扯时而抠弄，玩的不亦乐乎。林赢早已放弃了反抗，将头舒服的枕在布莱特的颈间，享受着他的服务。布莱特玩够了，终于肯还可怜的两个小点安宁，林赢穿的是一件冰丝的系扣睡衣，手指灵活的从内一颗颗解开了纽扣，肤若凝脂的娇嫩肌肤暴露在有些过冷的空气中，原本就已红肿不堪的乳头受了凉风的刺激更加挺立，从布莱特的角度看下去，犹如两颗鲜嫩欲滴的樱桃等他吞吃下肚，他的头从林赢的腋下穿过，含住了左边的果实，厚实的舌带着唾液的黏湿和口腔的温度，灵活的舔弄出林赢深层的欲望，下腹的柱体也逐渐更加硬挺，将宽松的睡裤撑起了弧度，不高不低，但色情至极。  
被口腔充分照顾的乳头不负众望的又变大了一些，好像被不小心咬破了一点皮，酸疼的感觉让林赢头皮发麻，更加要命的是，布莱特在上面吹了一口气，林赢的胸肌肉眼可见的绷紧了。而罪魁祸首竟放开了他任他躺在了床上，在他上方撑起身子，顺着皮肤肌理一路向下直奔主题去了。布莱特性感高挺的鼻尖在睡裤被绷紧的地方反复摩擦，林赢一只胳膊半撑起身体，另一只手想要推开他的头，制止他的疯狂行径，半路惨遭到阻挡。内裤里被禁锢的柱体已经情难自禁的开始冒出了液体，林赢怕自己就会这样没出息的射出来，干脆躺倒在床上不敢再看。  
可是他依然可以敏锐的感觉到，布莱特拽下了他的裤边，连带着内裤一起，释放出了他已经全勃的欲望，然而迎接他的不是布莱特宽大的手掌，也不是温热湿润的口腔，林赢微微抬头就看到布莱特用他那漂亮的鼻子与自己的柱身摩擦，从高挺的山根到鼻梁，自上而下每一寸都贴合在自己的阴茎上，用鼻尖去蹭已经硬鼓鼓的睾丸，浓密纤长的睫毛低垂着看得清投在上面的灯光，看着布莱特性感的模样，林赢就这样射了出来。  
不仅他愣住了，布莱特也愣住了。额头和脸颊上还挂着他的精液，微微抬起头看他，从震惊中缓过来也不过几秒，林赢又害羞又觉得丢人，用手捂住脸不肯再看他，布莱特抹掉了被喷在脸上的白浊，拉下林赢用来隐藏自己的手，居高临下的看着他，质问“有这么兴奋吗？嗯？”  
林赢不答话，眼睛却一直注意着布莱特嘴角那一滴精液，让他整个人显得色情又奔放，布莱特也发现了他的目光，伸出舌头来一舔。  
诶？！吃掉了？  
看着布莱特的脸一点点向自己靠近，林赢扬起下巴微微张嘴做好了迎接他亲吻的准备，布莱特却只是轻轻用鼻子蹭着他的鼻子，鼻头本该略低一点的温度现在也变得滚烫，混合着燥热的呼吸喷洒下来，烫的林赢不知如何是好。布莱特因为有着欧美血统，比自己的骨骼走向更清明一些，他一直觉得布莱特的鼻子好看却很少真实的去触碰，此刻他的鼻尖在自己的鼻梁上时上时下漫无目的的游走，倒是一股脑的满足了他的奇怪癖好，虽然现在他还是更想接吻。  
布莱特忽略了那微启的唇，用鼻尖顺着林赢精巧的鼻梁向下，在他最爱的小巧鼻头上亲昵的磨蹭，又越过了人中将自己的鼻尖略过林赢张开的唇，亲吻过下巴后又一路向上含住了他的鼻尖，好一阵戏谑的舔舐之后才包裹了他的唇亲吻，林赢迫不及待的将舌头探了过去布莱特也照单全收。在自己的卧室里和布莱特这样肌肤相亲是林赢之前想都没想过的，这里不像是布莱特的公寓，虽然每天和他朝夕相处，但他的房间里没有一点属于布莱特的味道，所有的一切都是自己最熟悉不过的环境，反而让他在归属感之间获得了从未体验过的不安的快感，布莱特带给他的一切一如往常，但他却感受到了异样的兴奋，抱紧了布莱特的身躯 ，急切的和他唇舌相缠。  
布莱特看着身下的人大敞着衣襟，分身卡在内裤边上还没完全抬头，眼神也还没从热吻中的迷茫完全清醒，将他的裤子完全褪下，手指在林赢没有一丝赘肉的大腿根部流连，时不时轻轻滑过两团可爱的肉球，收紧了大腿将布莱特的手夹在了中间。此时两人才意识到，林赢的卧室里没有避孕套也没有润滑剂，比好些高中生的房间都干净，布莱特自然是连这点都喜欢的要死，抱着人在他脸上结结实实啃了好几口，留了一排牙印和口水，屁颠屁颠的跑去卫生间找来了他用的乳液，这贵的要死的牌子让布莱特着实有点愧疚，但是箭在弦上已经由不得他犹豫。  
在手心倒了一大坨乳白色的液体出来，用手指沾了一点探索进林赢的身体，和往常一样的高温紧致的甬道内壁立刻挤压着包裹了他的手指，林赢的表情也没有任何不快，布莱特抽出手指沾了很多的乳液又深埋了进去，林赢的蜜穴对他来说有着致命的吸引力，常读常新。每一次的窥探都无比熟悉，却又像第一次一样神圣，指尖刮蹭着最娇嫩的肌肤，肠壁自身分泌的粘液混着带着高级香料味道的乳液在林赢的体内铺开了一层保护膜。随着吞入的手指越来越多，林赢的呼吸也变得粗喘了起来，布莱特被撩得心痒，俯下身去和他耳鬓厮磨，手心里剩余的乳白液体从手心流了下来，滴在林赢微微颤抖的大腿上，情色的气息瞬间蒸腾着弥漫了整个房间。  
今天的布莱特也异常兴奋，和性奋，最直观的表现就是那比平常还粗壮了一圈有余的昂扬，大喇喇的昂着头和林赢打招呼，他被搞得神智飞出了九重天，还没看清楚，那人就握着利器深埋进了他的体内。以前从未体验过的尺寸让林赢感到了久违的撕裂般的痛楚。  
“啊！痛痛痛！唔…”林赢的大叫被布莱特挡在了手心，他把十指竖在唇上示意他不要出声，他这才反应过来，在这间屋子里由不得他乱来。林赢被身下的疼痛刺激的满头大汗，又被堵了嘴不能宣泄，委屈巴巴的看着布莱特。林赢的样子可怜又可爱，布莱特用亲吻安慰他，身下的巨物却没有一丝怜惜还在一点点的推进，把林赢所有的呻吟吞进了嘴里，让他只能发出下小动物一样的呜咽声。林赢终于将布莱特的分身全部吃了进去，双腿无力的耷拉下来，急促呼吸着满脸的难耐。  
“不许发出声音哦。”布莱特在林赢耳边说话的声音低沉沙哑，性感的声线彻底燃烧了他最后的理智，脑袋轰的一声炸开了。  
布莱特用了全力顶入，直直的撞击在林赢的内壁上，突如而来的刺激让林赢又失了关口“嗯！啊…”第二声呻吟还没完全喊出来，被他咽了下去，林赢捂住嘴巴惊恐的看着他“你轻点啊！”林赢拍打着他抱怨。  
布莱特并不理他，抓了在自己身上发泄的手按在床上，身下的动作又狠又急，他撑着身子看努力隐忍的林赢，眼眶都被逼的通红，难耐的咬着手指的样子非一般的性感，这激得布莱特更加情动，身下的动作渐渐失去了掌控，越来越用力的撞击和林赢喘息的频率逐渐同步，前列腺的敏感点被布莱特没一会儿就找到了，持续的攻击让林赢彻底败下阵来，咬碎的呻吟变成小声的哼唧从指缝的间隙泄露了出来。  
布莱特说的对，他不能发出声音。他的房间夹在弟弟和二姐的中间，虽说隔音没问题，但是情事的动静是一点也不能被听到的。这种在爸妈的屋檐下光明正大偷偷做爱的新鲜感让他俩都难以抗拒的更加激动，布莱特凶狠的动作带着林赢的肉臀激起层层波浪，肉体的啪啪声在安静的房间里格外清晰，布莱特的头发已经被汗水打湿，他把林赢搂在怀里，林赢就配合的搂上他的脖子，后背几乎离开了床垫，身躯贴近的感觉让他更加兴奋，感受着林赢挺立肿胀的乳头摩擦在自己的胸口，点起一片燎原之火，林赢实在难耐，张口咬住了布莱特肩膀。而此刻的布莱特也失了理智，压抑的怒吼全部转化为身下进进出出的动力，一下一下精准的持续撞击，带着林赢向欲望的更深处沉浸。  
布莱特虽然什么都不说，但他语无伦次的激动渗透进了每一次的抽插之中，时间也比以往持久的多，林赢咬着布莱特的肩膀，手脚并用的缠在布莱特身上，释放出了第二波欲望。  
“哼…”布莱特停下来欣赏林赢闭着眼射精的样子，他全身颤抖，咬紧嘴唇努力不发出一丝声音，修长的四肢有力的扒在自己身上，布莱特在他皱起的眉间轻轻烙下一吻，还没等他反应过来，又是一波强有力的撞击。林赢有种布莱特的分身要嵌进自己身体里的错觉，不停向上扶摇直上的柱体一定是顶到了自己的胃，不然他怎么会胃疼。  
他双腿无力的瘫在布莱特腰侧，下巴和布莱特的肩上全是自己黏腻的唾液，林赢仰着头揪着埋在他锁骨上啃咬的布莱特的头发，灼热的呼吸从口鼻喷出烘烤着自己，意识逐渐飘离，他已经彻底放弃了挣扎，恍恍惚惚之间布莱特握住了他的手，一股股液体冲进了他的体内深处。  
为什么射精的时间都这么久，他的腰真的好痛。林赢心里抱怨。  
因为没有避孕套，滚烫的液体结结实实的打在林赢的内壁上，林赢蜷缩了脚趾，抓紧布莱特的手。  
布莱特的分身仍在林赢内壁收缩的余韵之中小幅度抽插，林赢用那双水光淋淋盯着他看，布莱特轻笑着啄他的唇吻他。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…”蹭着他的脸颊。  
布莱特抽出了昂扬，带出一丝透白的精液“收紧，别流出来。”拍了拍林赢的屁股，将他抱起走进了洗手间将他放在马桶上，林赢放松了括约肌，双腿还是抖个不停，让体内还带着温度的液体一点点流出，布莱特摸了摸他细嫩的脸以示安慰，起身为他去放了洗澡水。  
两个大男人挤在一起再宽敞的浴缸也变得有些狭小，布莱特替他清理后穴的残留液体，他就靠在男朋友怀里拨弄着水花，玩的不亦乐乎。  
洗好澡的林赢被布莱特托着屁股抱了出来，岔坐在布莱特大腿上紧紧环着他的脖子，布莱特照例为他擦头发，林赢的双眼精神的滴溜溜转来转去，看得出他也很激动，一点没有了平常性事结束后的困乏，可爱的样子让布莱特喜欢的发疯，又捏了他的下巴去亲，林赢就顺势把身子又往布莱特怀里挤了一点，两人清爽的身体贴在一起，布莱特抚摸着他的后背，在擦枪走火的边缘试探。  
“下次什么时候能再来你家？”布莱特记得他那时候有这么问。

现场的起哄声越来越大，林赢在他身边笑的见牙不见眼，希望他害羞的没有很明显。  
“我不记得了，看来我得再看去一次。”布莱特终于想好了说辞。

-完-


End file.
